Sated Curiosity
by Art Inspired
Summary: While everyone has their own secret little fetishes, a particularly interesting one that sometimes looms in your mind could possibly be more natural than you think. You've sometimes found yourself wondering how a female feels when having intercourse, and sometimes you even question that notion towards how a mare enjoys it. {Second Person Story}


You awake to the feeling of a pounding headache and an aching neck. The candle sitting next to you on the little nightstand is shining brightly, causing you to turn over on the bed you lay upon. Your mind is blurred as to what transpired the night before, but you do seem to recall being at some sort of party. At least, that's what this hangover is telling you.

Thinking back to the vivid evening of ear shattering music and alcoholic beverages, you try to remember what it was all about... A birthday? Some sort of rave? No... None of those things really match the theme. Well, maybe it was a get-together, that seems to click with you right now. You try to think about who was actually at the party... There was Lucy, Mark, Eric, and even James showed up... Those all register rather clearly.

They seemed to bring a lot of their friends, too. You knew most of them-even though their names eluded you-but there was one in particular that just seemed way out of the crowd. Like, they shouldn't have been at the party to begin with. Not that they weren't welcome, but more like some fantasy character within reality itself.

You cringe your eyes trying to remember, your throbbing brain bashing against your skull because of your own drunkenness. But pushing the pain aside, you try to remember this person; whoever they might've been. It was a girl... Yeah, that's right, definitely a girl. A gentle face, and it wasn't anything too ugly, but nothing too pretty either. You recall her having deep blue hair, kind of pale with a tinge of dark highlights accenting it.

_Mmm... yeah, that's fitting the description well,_ you think. She also had a beautiful voice that could've combated an angel, and an even gentler touch that would rival any woman in existence. You can barely reminisce what you two did that evening, but for some reason, you know it was just more than _pleasurable_. Basically heaven in your mind's eye.

You try to remember her name, but that begins to evade your mind. You shift upwards, feeling the sheets and blanket slowly slide off your arms. You continue desperately to keep that wondrous face of this goddess in your sore head, trying to match it to a certain name. _Dammit, c'mon now, you have this... What is it...? Aha..._

You smile as her name finally enters your mind, and you say it out loud. "Luna... yeah, that was her name..."

But wait, what's up with your voice? That's not what it once was! It's all... feminine and light in pitch. Your voice is suppose to be deep, manly and tough! You blink and try to rub the sleepiness away from your eyes only to notice _everything_ in the room is most unrecognizable, partly because it resembles nothing like your room. It's way too regal, filled with banners, large, fancy teak cabinets, and golden inlays everywhere! Plus, for some odd reason, you feel uncomfortably irregular.

You shake your head and grimace at the intense hangover you still have. Pain still throbs in the back of your head and your brain decides it's another good time to play drums with your cranium. You try to hold it still but you realize your hands have changed. They're no longer hands, but instead, you now have a pair of cotton-white hooves. You jump back in shock, look down at your reformed body and shrill at what you've somehow become. No longer are you a human being; you are now a pony! Not just anypony, but... one you most _definitely_ recognize.

Once your terrific shrieks die down, and you settle your nerves, you take a few deep breaths and feel your heart beating against your chest. As you try and scratch your head, you feel your mane with your new hoof. Sliding through it and then pulling some locks down before your eyes, you can't help but to let out a scared but quiet moan.

You curiously observe the electric-blue strands and how finely combed they are. Though you've always thought about becoming a pony, this isn't _quite_ what you had in mind. You stand up awkwardly and feel much lighter than you once were. Your body sways as you try and keep your balance, but it's just no use.

You fall to the ground and understand that if this was some sort of lude dream, that wouldn't have hurt. However, it most certainly did. Ten times more than normal, considering you're hungover. But, you're_positive_ this is impossible. From the feel of things, however, it has somehow actually happened.

In order to make perfectly sure just which pony you've become, you attempt to walk over to the mirror just on the other side of the room, which sits nicely on an elegantly designed dresser. Naturally, this proves to be a vigorous challenge. Instead of walking on all fours, you decide to cling to the mattress of the bed while still trying to act like a person, something you discover to be extremely difficult given your new body.

Every step is followed by a frightened quiver, and those are complemented by your trembling squeals questioning nopony in particular. "What the hell is going on?"

As one lower hoof is placed in front of its partner, you gasp at the suddenly sharp sting coursing upon the tips of your bottom two hooves. You glance up warily to look at how far along you are, and sigh as it's only a few more steps. You pant in obvious defeat. "Well, there's no point in fighting it..."

You place your other front hooves from the bed to the ground. You gulp and squint your eyes to prepare for another drop. Instead, you feel your legs wobbly uncontrollably _before_ dropping you to the ground. You grunt in annoyance. "Man, how is this even easy...?"

Slowly, you push your front end up, followed by your back end, and lean against the bed for balance. This is beyond difficult for you. It's as if someone replaced all of the appendages you're comfortably used to with a pinkie finger for each and asked you to try and walk on them. Not only does the hangover make it difficult, but your awful center of gravity only reminds you of how walking is now impossible. You slowly slide against the bed, pushing yourself forward until you reach its end. Still a trot or two away from reaching the dresser you're aiming for. You sigh and try to walk on all fours again...

...and proceed to inevitably crash. Your face plants into the floor and your brain throbs intensely. "God dammit..." you groan, attempting to just crawl on the floor to the dresser, which turns out to work quite well, actually. As you slide closer, you push your upper body up and level yourself with the dresser_-_nearly causing it to quirkily topple on top of it in a messy manner-and begin looking at yourself in the mirror.

As you gaze at your appearance, you take in some odd additions concerning your wardrobe. Mostly because it's feminine as hell. The first thing you notice is that you're wearing what looks to be a somewhat adorable maid's hat on your head, as well as the _other_ new object: your horn. You, unsteadily, lift a hoof to it and gently poke the tip, and then smooth the rim. It's quite solid and glued to your hungover forehead, but it's also a lot less sensitive than you thought it would be.

Removing your hoof, you stare over the rest of your face-mostly those massive magenta eyes you now have-and how you look like a damn cartoon horse, though a very appealing one at that. Turning your head a little to face the mirror, you see a music note plastered on the side of your ass, and a leather coil wrapped tightly at the base of your tail.

"Huh... Didn't feel that there," you tell yourself.

For a moment, you think over why in the world you have a maid's hat on your head, and where the hell the rest of the outfit is. Of course, as to why you're a pony is still on your mind. But at least you did confirm your suspicions: you are indeed Vinyl Scratch.

You sigh softly and feel your lips drying. You lick them slowly, feeling their thin and soft texture. You decide to bring your hoof to them, gently rubbing the hard edge of the hoof across their soft surface. However, touching your lips also brings another thought to mind.

"I wonder... If I'm Vinyl, do... D-do I have a... ?"

You're rather desperate to know, so like any of your friends back home probably would, you carefully reach down below your thigh, sliding across your tummy, and finally, you feel a jolt of pleasure rocket into your body, and instantly back off of Vinyl's _personal_ area. With your mouth hanging ajar, you blink back at the... _mare_ in the mirror. "I do... Oh, wow..."

To you, this is either a gift meant to be exploited, or something completely different. Perhaps there was a mess-up, or it really did have something to do with that blue-haired girl back at the party. Either way, if you chose to take advantage now, God only knows what would happen. What if someone walked in on you...?

Maybe Vinyl's just a maid, and her boss catching her doing improper things would most likely get her fired in less than a second. You didn't want to do anything to get her in trouble, but temptation was running high at that point, and you were positive Vinyl wouldn't be caught _dead_ working as a maid.

It's hardly a secret that at some point in your life, you've become curious how it _really_ feels for a girl to experience the rush of intercourse. Every guy wonders about this at some point in their lives, and girls wonder the same thing about boys, but it's never occurred to you that the slightest touch down there could put you in such a mood so fast. The difference in sensitivity is unlike anything you could've ever imagined, or felt as a guy. All you did was gently caress the edge, and already, wild fantasies are bombarding your imagination.

With one more look into Vinyl's-that is, _your_ eyes, you shyly smirk and huff before making up your mind. The thought was just too powerful. Unfortunately, it was then that the door opened, and someone walked in. You turn around, finally gaining some balance on your four legs and gape at what you see. It wasn't a pony, but rather some_one_ you recently met.

It was that girl at the party: Luna. As the lights were flipped on, she stared down at you and came closer. Luna's breasts jiggled like bricks in a blender. Ignoring that, you returned to how she was staring at you. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, happiness and giddiness. Your mind decides to pound against your head, and you resistantly take your gaze away from hers. Though, something about her was different.

"How art thou feeling?"

You blush and can't seem to form any words at the time. Something is stoping you. All you can do now is gaze at her shimmering and stellar locks. Surely it wasn't this enchanting at the party. Then, it hit you. This girl is actually _Princess_ Luna of the Canterlot castle. Once your mind found the ability able to add up the math, you feel your muzzle scrunch up as you become starstruck. It becomes a mystery to you how it never occurred at first, or made much sense, but then again, being drunk added with that hangover might've had something to do with it. As you mumble your next words, Luna listens attentively.

"Y-you're... Princess Luna?"

She smiles and raises her hand. As it teasingly glides over and graces your blue mane, she whispers to you. "Shh... My sister doesn't know where I've been all night, and this is just a small experiment I've wanted to try out for weeks."

Playing along, you lower your already quiet voice, just a bit more quiet than her speech. "But, I don't understand. Why am I Vinyl, and..."

She places her finger on your lips to kindly silence you. A smile spread across her face as a heat rose to yours. This is a chance for you to truly admire her face once more. You stared at her intently, looking over the glow of her cheeks and her gorgeous blue eyes. They have that same curiosity and gleefulness from earlier.

Slowly, Luna stands up, backing away from you and closing her eyes. She stretches her arms out wide, and soon, her body becomes engulfed in a sea of white light. You turn your head away for a moment, but the light dies down enough for you to stare back at her. All around, an assortment of glowing symbols resembling some stars, crescents and diamonds began to swirl around her frame, slowly moving closer to her body.

In almost an instant, all the shapes are pulled into her glowing form and another flash of light bursts out of her. You turn away quickly, waiting for the light to die down. Soon enough, everything returns to normal, and you turn back to see the goddess in her true form. Her mane is a shimmering galaxy of stars flowing gently in the non-existent wind. Her dark blue coat accentuates her black and white cutie mark specially labelled with a crescent moon, and makes her blue eyes stand out amongst her face.

She wears that same, gentle smile you're now accustomed to, and she begins to bow before you, as if you were royalty. However, she wobbles and gasps in pain. You try to jump forward to help her, but only collapse upon your unsteady weight. You stare at her with heat rising to your face.

"Uh... Are you alright?" you ask coolly as you lay on the floor.

"Y-yes," she stutters, giving a partial laugh at your own accidental fall. "The transformation has always left us in a much more weakened state."

She raises herself slowly and pants once more before catching her exhausted breath. While you resume standing back up and admiring her pony status, you realize the tiara she usually wears is missing, and you wonder where it might've gone.

Just as you go to point this out, she smiles at you. "It's in our dresser drawer..." her voice trails off, and her eyes shift warily from you to the counter you're standing by. "If you would, please fetch it... along with the _other_ items contained within."

You look from her highness to the drawers curiously. If you know anything about Luna, it's that she has a crafty mind; that is, this is what you've always expected of her. Turning to face your destination, you look again at your reflection and become sure last night's debauchery wasn't entirely _everything_ Luna had in mind for you. The top drawer was opened, and you could definitely see the princess's darkly azure tiara, but what was next to that nearly made you close it.

Sitting beside the fine head accessory was what resembles a maid's outfit, and sitting on top of that was what looked like an equine-dildo vibrator. Unlike the ones back home, this was much... _fuller_, with the tip seemingly red in color. Not to mention holding the thing with your hooves only shows you how heavy and flexible it really is. Your mouth waters unconsciously at its ridiculous size, but the thought of having it put_into_ you makes you glance back at Luna with a naturally expected expression of nervousness.

"I'm not so sure about this, Luna... "

"Oh, come now," she says with a wave of her hoof. "The other night you and I were discussing this, and you seemed perfectly alright with it then. Why change your mind now?"

You coil your brow in confusion. "But, I don't remember _any_ of last night."

She continues to smile and lifts the outfit up while placing her personal toy on the counter. "You don't? It was such a _lovely_ evening, though! We laid in the bed, I asked you about your most secret fantasies, and then you told me how you always wondered what it would be like to experience sex as a mare; that is, a girl."

With those words, you suddenly recall something very similar to that, but it's still extremely hazy...

Suddenly, your mind fills with the vision of both you and Luna lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. The low rumble of music fills your ears, and you pinpoint its location beyond the door just ahead of you. Looking to your right, you see Luna continuously twirling her finger on your chest and pecking you kindly... which made you give off a few short snickers. She gave you some breathing room and sat up on top of you, holding you down with both hands. "What kind of naughty secrets are you hiding, hmm?"

With you being so intoxicated and unable to shut up towards a near stranger, you admitted to her in a slurred voice, "Well... there is _one_ kinda... embarrassing one... But, I kind of want to keep that to myself."

Luna pouts. "Come now, tell me. No one but us is here and I'd _love_ to know what I can do to_please_ you tonight..."

In your drunken state, that only meant she planned to take off her clothes. Her taking off her clothes meant you get to see her beautiful naked body. You getting to see that meant you get to stick your dick in her. Your brain began to put those images in your head and you couldn't help but laugh. Besides, all you had to do was tell her what was sexually pleasing for you.

"Well, okay..." you state with a slight hiccup. "I've _always_ wanted to experience sex as a chick... Not just any chick, I'm talking a damn pony chick here... I'd also enjoy taking it with a thick, juicy, strap-on..." You facepalm yourself with laughter and can't believe you just admitted such a personal thing to her. "God, damn... "

Shortly after you told her, everything else went blank, and you can't remember what happened after that. Still, this doesn't explain why you're _Vinyl Scratch_, and why Luna plans to have you wear something so suggestive. You shake your still slightly dizzy head. "But, princess, I still don't understand. Why am I Vinyl Scratch?"

Luna weaves her swirling mane and says with a crass tone. "It's who you chose."

"... What?"

She places her hoof on your shoulder and resumes. "It's impossible to transform a being's form_and_ their gender. That disrupts a very complex piece within their bodies. I had explained this earlier, you know. In order to bring you into my world as a mare, the only way to do so was to place your mind within another's. I asked you who you'd like to be, and this is who you chose."

You blink and look down at the tufts of fur on your chest, only to find her story accurate. After all, who else's body would you wish to use sexually? In your perspective, Vinyl always seemed like the type to not only party, but do it **hard** as well. As arousing as it was to you-at the time of Luna asking her questions-you spoke before thinking and decided on her of all ponies.

It didn't even occur to you back there that this would become reality, but now, you almost wish Luna had given you some more leniency to dwell on such a proposal. Nevertheless, this is the pony you chose, and it didn't seem too bad a deal either. What could be better than having such a good time with a royal princess in Vinyl's body? But... wait a second... If you're here, then...

"Where's Vinyl?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asks.

You clear your sore throat and question, "I mean, where is she? If I'm in her body, where's her mind?"

Her highness chuckles briefly while giving you a look that seems to tell you not to worry. "She's inside of her mind, locked away in her subconscious. Once all this is over and you're sent home, she'll awaken feeling like she always does after having one of her wild concerts." Luna leans closer and whispers smoothly into your ear. "Everything will be just fine, I promise you. So long as I'm here, all that will happen is some..._experimenting_."

With her comforting words, you feel yourself relax and sit down, smiling a little. You want to ask something more... But, for some reason, you're urged to let whatever remaining possible questions be ignored and just get to the _fun_ Luna has in store for you. With a giddy smile, you stare up at her and say, "Well, alright... What do I do first? I mean, I'm not exactly-"

Once more, Luna quiets you with her hoof and brings her head closer. With the tip dropping to the floor and her lips calmly touching your own, you feel yourself shiver with excitement and remember the way she was just last night, so sweet and gentle with every soft peck. You could tell, Luna might've been able to compete with the greatest kissers in your young life.

Soon, you sense her tongue pass through and twist in circles, lathering your mouth while she snickers every so often. Just as your eyes slowly close, all that you feel is serenity, as though her company was what brought you back to pure peace. Her taste reminds you of the night sky in a way, of the crisp, blue clouds just looming below the moon, hiding it every so often, then removing themselves once more to allow light upon the world below. Just as she leaves your mouth, you lean forward in a trance, not even wishing for it to end. Not for a second.

Your eyes open and you see her blushing smile, her hoof wiping some saliva off her chin. You make an attempt to thank her, but all you manage to do is screw that up. "Woah..."

This only makes her face turn redder. "I assume that was to your tastes?"

You can't even think straight now. Her mere kiss was enough to seemingly place your mind in some sort of euphoric state. While your speech is muffled with mumbles, Luna goes ahead and grasps the outfit-the one she prepared for you-with her magic and hovers it over to you. She stares into your eyes with a smile. "You needn't be so tense. After all, you _are_ a girl now."

You nod with compliance, knowing full well this was sure to come, and sheepishly raise your frame up so she can get the saddle strap tucked on. With it passing over your forelegs and head, you raise your muzzle higher to try and help Luna. She's careful not to let the belt get caught or ripped due to your horn, and in only a minute's time, your look is finally complete.

Peering in the mirror, you simply can't resist smiling at how cute your appearance is now. The fishnet socks wrap warmly around your hind legs, and are expertly fastened by the hot pink bow ties at the tops. All in all, everything from the adorable horse shoes to the very maiden hat makes you feel beautiful inside, and the collar spinning around your neck was like a cherry to top it all off. Then again, it might just be Vinyl's feminine sensuality, but regardless, the wares were just what Luna liked. This, in turn, makes you just as glad to be donning it.

Your partner giggles at your self-praise, gets up and walks slowly towards the bed. As she does so, her highness teases you further by yanking your tail ever so gently, just enough to get your attention away from your dazzling reflection. You stand with a grin and trot on over, still loosely awake but thoroughly enticed by her.

You still can't walk well, but you're much more used to it by now, and can at the very least reach the short distance where she's gone. To your surprise, you needn't ask what she would like you to do next. You already know she wants you to hop up on the bed and lay for her.

Lifting yourself up and onto the plush cushioning, a new thought passed through your lips. "Will this hurt?"

She giggles at the question and answers while looming over to your ear. "It shouldn't be anything less than blissful, my little pony."

She nibbles on the summit and sends you into a frenzy of sudden shivers. As her tongue slowly and serenely brushes along the sides, you moan and squint your eyes with a smile. There's hardly anything in the world you now like more than that. She moves downward towards your chest and tickles you even more with petite licks and pecks. She plays soft and exhilarating for the moment as your heart and mind races for more and more; her teasing you doesn't help at all, licking the sensitive skin along your belly. You can't help but giggle frantically.

"Luna!" you burst, her tongue still wildly teasing you.

"I see this is enjoyable..." She stops and looks up at you only to see a blush come to your cheeks. You nod, not daring to let her stop now. You're having way too much fun to even contemplate how much of a disappointment it would be for you if she ended this now.

However, she stops licking and goes back to kissing, moving lower and lower. Her kisses are less frequent, making your body _crave_ for more. She reaches your lower belly and rubs your coat along Vinyl's cutie mark, massages your flanks ever so tenderly, enough for you to suspect she's done this before. You're tempted to ask, but decide that might not be the best of idea.

You brace yourself as Luna finally reaches and breathes on your new body part. A sudden gasp inadvertently escapes your mouth as she gives you one brisk lick right along your gentle folds. You know she takes notice of this because she continues, causing you to give off a few more pants and many more gasps of pleasure.

However, she soon stops and looks up at you with a smile, her eyes staring into yours. Now you know what's coming next. You grit your teeth in preparation as Luna begins to move back to your cunt, but something unexpected happens.

You can hear-and feel-Luna taking in your scent, pressing her snout against your nethers to tease you and relishing in between her acts. You can't help but feel an overwhelming joy succumb your body as Luna does this. You wonder if it's just super hot that she's smelling you, or if it's because her snout in pushing against your pussy. Either way, you swallow hard as she keeps the tension consistent.

As she continues, you can feel her hooves gently push and rub your plump flanks. It feels awkward at first-having two solid masses rubbing against a plushy one doesn't really work out too well- but you allow it. The tender movements of her hooves make your sigh in relief as she slowly massages your flanks. You really can't help but admire her amazing abilities.

As you sigh, unable to stop yourself from letting your voice show her how much you're like this, you feel Luna pull away from sniffing your apparently exhilarating scent. It's obvious she was allowing you to prepare-which was _very_ kind of her-and she wanted you to feel comfortable. Well, you're definitely ready for the next act. Her eyes meet yours again, and that same, cute smile is on her face.

"Are you ready to proceed?" she asks tenderly.

You can't find the words-it's too good to even _try_ and speak-so you hastily nod with excitement. With nothing holding Luna back, she sinks her snout into the depths of your pussy, sending you into a whirlwind of unimaginable pleasure. Her tongue swirls wildly against your insides, gently poking at the clitoris and teasing you with every lick.

You feel Luna push her way deep within, her tongue acting resilient to provoke your pulsating nub. You can't help but hold back moans and small screams, trying to make this session quiet, but many escape your lips anyway. You sense that Luna is enjoying your sounds of bliss, so you decide not to hold them off any longer. You admit defeat and moan extremely loud, but the level your voice is at would be nothing compared to the moment Luna targets your clit directly.

Her eyes gleam at it, you become unintentionally quiet in curiosity, and before you know what hit you, her tongue swirls wildly around it. She gently flicks it until coiling as much as she can on it. You glance down and see her looking up at you with a small grin, her taster tweaking your small knob.

You try and sit up, but it's no use. Luna is holding your juicy flanks and pussy hostage. Considering that she's now attacking your clit furiously, waves of unexpected and needed pleasure flow through your new equine body.

"Ah! Mmmm!" you moan, your eyes rolling back in your head for a moment. "P-please... S-stop..."

You don't know why you're asking her to do such a silly thing. Maybe because it was all unexpected, but you want her to keep _going_. She does, thankfully, but you can't help but put your hooves over your face in an attempt to hide a new, uncontrollable, grin.

Then again, this was _Vinyl's_ spot. It's the most sensitive area on her body that could fill her with pleasure in just a matter of seconds-or minutes, if she's _that_ kind of mare-and Luna was doing that for you. Her tongue constantly twirling and flicking it with quick swifts and fast movements told you her initial plan is to be sure and bring you to new heights.

You know if she continues to do this, you would peak. You also think Luna is aware of this little fact as well, as when you even have that thought, she attacks faster than before. Without any way to stop yourself, your back lifts up and you breathe deeply as she continues to pleasurably torture your well-licked pussy. You do your best to halt the screams seeping through your shaking muzzle and try to adjust yourself with the saddle that's helping you raise your lower half. Your shrills can still be heard by her highness, and that only makes her suck harder, until finally, you're sent way over the edge.

With the lower portion of your back being suspended in the air by your neck, you feel the waves of uncertain and needed pleasure course through you deeply. Your hooves fail to hide your now-deeply red face, and the climax is hitting you like a ton of bricks.

You let out an exhilarating sigh as you feel your muscles constrict tightly for a moment, and then contracting, giving you a chance to finally relax. Pure bliss flows through you as your head feels light and your breathes feel smooth. This sensation is a lot different compared to what you experienced as a man, having to do most of the work with your various partners-at least you _think_ you did most of the work-and having to hold it back for them constantly... It was a big chore.

But this? This was sheer heaven.

Your body flops down on the bed, and Luna pops her lips off your clit, giving you a chance to blow all that gathered air out that you didn't mean to collect. She looks up at you and asks, "Now wasn't that satisfying?"

All you can do is stare up at the ceiling with a goofy-looking smile. You're lost at how much more enjoyable girls can cum compared to guys, but it never really would've surprised you they'd have it better. You try to say something, but the feeling of a hard, slightly cool and wiggly object intruding your lower region stops your ability to talk. You lean forward and see Luna magically holding that dildo you got for her minutes ago, conveniently rubbing your pussy lips with it.

"Ah... Luna, don't!" You try to bring your head up, but the sensitivity of Vinyl's body's in right now is too great, and keeps you held to the soft surface.

"What's wrong? You're all worn out already?" Luna chuckles at her own words. "I find that highly doubtful considering just which pony you are right now. Unlike males who, by the way-as I'm sure you know-need a few moments to get back into the mood, females on the other hoof don't. Especially when it's somepony like Vinyl Scratch. Her reputation precedes her well."

You blink for a moment, thinking back to your past partners and relationships. None of the girls you've been with have ever been able to go twice... Then again, _you_ have never been able to go twice, either. Heck, you've tried masturbating twice in one sitting, but that just ended in carpal tunnel for three hours. But, still, it just seems so impossible to you that _you_ would be able to cum again so quickly.

But, something interesting happens. You feel your groin tense up, the muscles gently shaking as they ease into a tension. A new, eager and lustful feeling begins to trace itself up from your quaking belly to your spine, leaving a gentle buzz in the back of your head.

You feel as though you probably _could_ cum a second time... You're not really exhausted, your muscles and your mind are filling with new images of what Luna could do to you, and your lower half is just shaking with anticipation and ecstasy.

_Maybe I could handle another round,_ you think, along with figuring Luna's probably right. _Heck, she __**is**_right! She's a damn mare herself! The thought of you being a mare making you more intimate and willing when it comes to sex seems quite reasonable to you now, if only a bit absurd.

After deducing this, you sigh. "Girls have this side of life easy..."

Luna giggles at your comment. She's been very patient with you, staring at you, and maybe even examining your thoughts. How kind of her to do so... Especially since she's been keeping the device on standby, with the vibrator functions set on a low rumble.

You feel your mouth water as the idea of it entering your wet pussy drives you slightly bonkers. You can't help but give a gentle smile and a nod to Luna, signaling her the 'OK' for pushing that baby in.

Luna smiles back and directs her attention to your leaky gap. You feel her play thing leave only for her to gently bring the device to her mouth, slowly sliding her tongue from its vibrating base all the way to its tip, then perfectly deep throating it.

You watch in awe as she does so, seeing a bulge appear in her throat from the thick device. You can't help but feel a tang of pleasure shoot through your nerves as you stare, thinking about how amazing she is at doing that. Especially since she's not even tearing up, but then you remember the fact that ponies haven't a gag reflex. This only makes you shiver more with arousal.

Slowly, she removes it, the device coated in a thick layer of saliva. She smiles at you and you watch as she pushes her snout against your pussy, giving you one last lick before slowly pushing the gentle vibrating device to your lips.

You feel the hum of the dildo and the gentle roar pulsating in your groin. You moan softly as you prepare for what's next.

Luna's taunting has put you in the perfect mood, making you feel ready for the next round. You never understood why women back home enjoyed foreplay before the actual action so much, but you're a woman now, and you find it easy to understand where they're coming from. It feels **good**.

Luna lifts the massager with her magic, pulling it away from your pussy and waving it in front of you. Your mouth waters again as you yearn for it to be pushed back into you. "Ready for round two?"

You feel the slow zing of the dildo slide into your crevice. The pressure instantly raises in your groins and chest as you look down to see Luna slowly pushing it into you. She didn't even let you answer the question, not like you needed to... Although it does feel painful to you right now. You've never felt what it was like for a woman to be "stretch" during sex, but this is definitely not pleasant. Albeit, the pleasure is making it a bit better, and you can't help but moan softly.

Soon, the pain subsides after a few more seconds of Luna pushing into you and the pleasure significantly increases, considering she's now slowly pulling the dildo out and pushing it back in incredibly fast.

The imitated thrusts of the device feel somewhat awkward, but very welcoming. The warmness in your groins increases, and your chest feels like it's going to cave in because of the amusement. You feel the dildo push deeper into you, letting off loud moans and clenching your eyes shut for the attack on your treasure box.

Despite the gratuitous amounts of straining you're going through, it isn't enough. Something is telling you that your body need more, as if Vinyl's real conscience is speaking to you. Your being and mind wants more, it _needs_ more, and you can definitely _take_ more.

You slowly open your mouth, letting out quick gasps and moans. "F-faster... L-Luna!"

She slows her pace and looks at you, a bit unsure whether to follow through or not. "Are you sure, dearest? I mean, if you really want me t-"

"Please. **_Don't_** stop," you pant. "Keep going... Faster... P-please..."

Luna tilts her head at you but continues with her generous work. You hear and feel the vibrator's speed pick up as she huddles it quickly into your pussy. The walls of your crevice are on fire with how much pleasure they're receiving and the vibration from the dildo is gently rubbing against your clitoris, forcing you to roll your eyes with ecstasy.

However, you feel the virbrator push deep into you and inevitably stopping. It's enjoyable, but you fear that Luna might push too far or too hard, breaking something or other... Those thoughts quickly dissipate as she slows down and looks up at you. "Ready for what's next?"

You sigh gracefully as you retain some focus. "W-what's next?"

All you get for an answer is her appealing giggles. You watch as she quickly pushes the rest of the device into you-quite quickly, at that-and you feel it deeply penetrate your wet snatch. You tense up as it vibrates within your core bringing you to let off a shrilling moan as your next orgasm rapidly goes off.

Your eyes go wider than you thought they could, your mouth opens awkwardly to gulp a few cups of air, and in that moment, you feel as though you're having the greatest seizure ever. Your moaning and hollering ceases to stop. All the while, Luna stares your way, and you sense that she enjoys what she's done. However, a weird frown starts showing itself on her face, and you can't help but feel-well, other than pure bliss-that she wants to do _more_ to you.

You watch as her magic quickly pulls the device out and thrusts it back into you, penetrating deep to the core yet again. It hurts, the pleasure is a bit unbearable and it feels like firecrackers are exploding all the way to your stomach.

You feel desperate to make it stop and you force words out of your mouth. "P-p-please! Luna! I-I can't...!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your screams and this buzzing noise right here!" She laughs at you, almost mockingly.

You almost feel alright with her coy game of playing dumb, but the continued climax is just too much for you. It never occurred to you that women-well, Vinyl Scratch, for the matter-could keep going on and on like this, to the point where you can't even think clearly. It doesn't help that Luna is constantly twirling and spinning the device within the depths of your womb now, forcing you to constantly build on the euphoria.

Your body begins to feel pain over pleasure. A faint burning sensation looms in your groin making the pulsating peak no longer enjoyable. Your chest tenses up and you can feel that the abuse Luna's giving you has run its course. You want it to stop but all you can do is try and ignore the pain. It only continues to climb, a flame turning into a fire and a fire turning into a hell-storm...

... But you feel Luna pull the device out, and your body quickly calms down. You take in deep breaths as the pain subsides, and you look up to see Luna licking the juice-stained dildo. She sighs in satisfaction, slurping and deep throating it once more-clearly enjoying the sweet, tangy taste you've left on it.

You try to sit up, but instead, cringe. The pleasure and pain you've endured is too tiring and prevents you from getting up, so much that your body no longer has energy to do anything. You're too beat now and you couldn't move no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you want to, the weight of that second session was just too much. There's little you can do except huff heavy pants of air in and out of your stinging lungs.

Once Luna's finished with her treat, she sends the thoroughly used toy flying over to the desk and places it back where it came from while claiming, "That was delicious... You know, I wanted to be with Vinyl a while back, but never had the nerve to ask her out. I wasn't really sure if she'd like me, or accept the offer. That, and the paparazzi follows her everywhere. If I was caught with another mare... well, it wouldn't be pretty. This was a lucky break, though. She was passed out in the Canterlot guest dormitory, and you wanted to give this a try... Has it been worth it so far?"

With what little strength you've recovered, you can't help but fib to Luna a little. "I wouldn't give this night up for the world!"

She seems plenty relieved, and asks you, "Tell me, do you think you can go another round? I have _one more thing_ I wish to try out with you before I have to send you back home."

"Oh, of c-course your highness." You're not about to deny her anything she might want at this point, not after everything she's done for you. "What would you like to do?"

She peers your way with a devilish smirk and reminds you of when she requested to know about you furtive fetishes. "We still need to try out that whole strapon business."

You feel your cheeks heat up and blush again. You smile timidly but comply knowing that this could possibly be the only time you'll ever experience such a thing. You watch her trot over to the dresser, pull open the bottom drawer and reveals a long, thick, double-ended strap on.

Its two tips are crimson red while her signature coat color lurks closer to the center where it bulges a bit more, clearly designed to open its players wider with every second passed. It's just as comparable to the pleasuring gadget from before, but it looks a lot more... "fuller" if anything.

You watch as Luna brings it to her nethers, blowing air out as it enters her marehood. She clenches onto it as tightly as she can, submerging it way down, all the way in. Once it's fastened tightly around her waist, she returns to the bed, and you begin to see beads of sweat dripping from her head, but a menacing grin is plastered across her heated face.

She climbs on top of you, the other end of the strapon ready to enter. Her eyes passionately stare into yours-they're eager and awaiting your word to allow her to thrust into you-and she sweetly asks, "Are you ready, Vinyl?"

You think it over for a moment, remembering that she nearly tortured your new sex organ for your second orgasm... But, this is the only time you'll ever experience this, so, you decide to shrug it off. "Y-yeah," you say softly. "Couldn't be any more excited."

With a safe nod, she backs up and aims the protruding end of the strapon towards your slightly open and damp hole. It slowly penetrates your lips, gently grinding against the starting point and spreading you much more than the previous device. It definitely _feels_ fuller than actually looking it, considering you're moaning already.

"My, my, I haven't even got all the way in and you're already sounding like you're having fun..." She says as she lets a moan off herself. "Why don't we double that, hmm?"

Before you could respond, she pushes half of it in, skillfully keeping you in check with a kiss or two. You can feel the pleasure and pain fill your entire lower area. Bliss enters your mind and you let off a scream of ecstasy from the pure enjoyment, squinting your eyes and tightly closing them for a few moments.

Her thrusts pile into you at a constant, slow rate. A quick thrust, slow pull out, then a quick thrust back in. It's everything and more you'd expected, even exhilarating to be opened up so much just to be closed again, and then to have Luna repeat the process is unbelievabe, but you could tell she was holding back.

"Please..." She stops at your words, her eyes meeting yours again. "Don't hold back, Lulu... I don't care anymore, I just want it all..."

Before she could even respond ordeny the tempting request, you hug her lower half with all four hooves and push all her weight onto you. As you force as much as possible in, screaming in pain and euphoria as it penetrates you deeply, both you and Luna's lovely voices fill the room. To you, it almost sounds like music. Luna quickly picks up the pace with a fast rhythm, pushing in and out of you quickly and jolting you with a shock of enjoyment.

The spurting from your pussy soon fills your ears and only entices you more. It's incredible to have her seep down deep into you and then quickly pull back just to penetrate your cunt again. Every blow that hits your inner sanctuary is a pool of sheer pleasure. This bliss is like nothing your mind could've ever conceived thus far.

It's insane and unnatural with how close you're getting _yet again_. If this didn't ruin your mind with floodgates of endorphins opening freely to overflow your whole being, nothing would.

You cling to Luna's body, your eyes crossing at how intense and frequent her movements are. You prepare yourself each and every time Luna pounds into you and even begin to feel her speed increase immensely, even though her powerfully artistic style almost seems consistent regardless of when the beat is hastened.

You also begin to feel Luna shiver violently. She's holding herself back-climax wise-and this was her signal. Luna pushed through it, thrusting faster and faster until you could no longer prepare for the bombardments, letting her attack your twitching snatch with full force.

Thrust after thrust after thrust pierce you without any sign of her stopping. Both of you were moaning loudly, you shrieking to your hearts content, and both of you were feeling intense pleasure, but now, those sounds of erotic love seems like nothing more than whispers. You feel your body go a bit limp as both of you shake and near your climaxes.

She slows down, knowing the next few pushes will cause you two to go overboard. You watch and feel as she pushes the strapon deep into you very slowly. Little-by-little the sensation to cum builds up until Luna finally struck your climaxing point along with her own.

This one was the best out of all three nightly finishers, more pure and vigorous. Luna was ruthless as she tried her best to clamp your opening closed and keep all that gushing liquid from squirting out, but despite her attempts, there was no stopping you. A calming and blissful release of mare juice spat through the cracks of Luna's toy, wetting the bed and bringing you to infatuating relief. It carried on and on with no end in sight. Even when Luna herself found no more willpower to even barely keep awake any further, you kept going, moaning and groaning every step of the way. You came for at least five minutes, all the while, tightly grasping to Luna thinking that if you let her go, the fun would end. This much would've been true.

However, you can't hold off the fact that your body lacks energy. You feel everything just let go and you collapse, your vision quickly fading to black. The very last thing you feel is Luna plopping out of your well beaten and slickly doused gap, and then, her nuzzle next to you, happy that she could satisfy the two of you so expertly.

* * *

You awaken in the bed, Luna beside you, her eyes closed and her mind in a far off realm. Perhapsher highness is helping someone who's having a horrific nightmare, or enjoying what others are fantasizing during the early morning. That night, to you, was the greatest experience you could've ever hoped for, and_much_ more. It was clear to you, this night's end was the last thing you'd ever want, but you know it's impossible to stay within Vinyl's body like this, so you rustle Luna awake, pecking her on the head and ask, "I think it's time for me to go... don't you?"

She slowly brings herself to eye level with you and asks, "So soon? Can't we stay with each other for just a _bit_ longer? I really love your company."

Even though leaving isn't what you want-far from it, actually-you know it's bad to stay much longer, lest Celestia randomly enters and sees the two of you together. Then what? Not only would you be in a heap of trouble, but so would Luna. It's a rather idiotic decision to stay, not even for another hour. You look back at Luna and say, "I appreciate all you've done for me... If you ever want to _experiment_ with me again, I'm more than happy to try and accommodate you."

She snickers for a few seconds, looks over to the mirror where she can see the two of you lying together and ask, "Do you think Vinyl would ever accept my offer? You know... to take her out on a date of some sort?"

You're not too sure how to answer this, but instinctively, almost as if it wasn't you in control of your own words, you tell the royal mare, "I think she would..."

With that, Luna returned her line of sight from your reflection to the real deal, smiles from cheek to cheek, and kisses you on the lips one more time before returning you to your world. You'd awaken yet again in an unfamiliar bed, dazed and most confused by the recent events, but happy they happened to begin with.

It almost felt like a vivid hallucination, but you know it wasn't. The pain of walking on hooves and the joys of intercourse through the use of Vinyl's body was too outstanding to be nothing more but some dream your mind created. Your friends might've wanted to hear about the whole thing, but you're smarter than that, and keep this from them.

Who knows, someday you might be graced with the opportunity to meet with Luna for another sexual affair. Till then, for the next few days, you relish in the fact that you were bedded by pony royalty, and you wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
